


Inner Nature

by misura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I'm a stag," James said, his tone implying Sirius shouldn't have needed to ask. "The summum of elegance, grace and strength."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Nature

"Well, obviously, I'm the best of us," James said, chest puffed up slightly, an effect that was unfortunately lost on Sirius, who was fussing over a particular nasty-looking bruise on Remus' shoulder.

"Really?" Sirius asked absently. "How come?"

"I'm a stag," James said, his tone implying Sirius shouldn't have needed to ask. "The summum of elegance, grace and strength."

"Fascinating theory. Have you by any chance shared it with Lily already?"

"She's not talking to me right now," James confessed, slightly subdued. "I'm sure she'll change her mind about that soon, though."

"Right. How could she not, when it's a stag like you, eh?" Sirius rummaged around in the first-aid kit. "Who in Merlin's name has been using up so much of the bandages?"

"I think Peter may have mentioned something about working on a mummy-costume for Halloween this year," James said. "And I could do without your sarcasm. I'll have you know there's plenty of girls interested in getting a piece of this fine-looking stud."

"Halloween's nine months away. Isn't it a bit early to be working on a costume already?"

"Beats me." James shrugged. "Come on, Sirius. Don't you think there's something to my idea?"

Sirius turned. "I'm a dog."

"Loyal," James said.

"A dog, James," Sirius repeated.

"Brave. Intelligent. Friendly." James listed. "And let's not forget you're almost of the same size as poor Remus here. If he runs off, you're the only one who can keep up."

"Hmm." Sirius started searching the first-aid bag again, then shook his head. "Nope, not buying it. Besides, what about Peter?"

"Easy to miss. Small, but determined."

"You've got an answer for anything, don't you?"

"Well, okay, so maybe it's not perfect," James defended himself. "I still think there's something to it though, at least when it comes to you and me. Maybe Peter got stuck with being a rat because he's just not as talented as the rest of us; how am I supposed to know?"

Sirius sighed. "Fine. There's worse things than being a dog, I suppose."

"Exactly." James perked up. "Besides, I've heard some of the girls talk about you ... "

Sirius winced. James chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, they weren't all that vicious. In fact, I think a few of them even might not refuse you outright if you asked them out again."

"I'm done with girls," Sirius said. "No more girls for me, not now, not ever."

"Brave words, my friend," James said. "And I'm sure you mean them."

"Really? Actually, you were supposed to tell me I was just talking rubbish."

James sighed. "You're impossible, you know that? We all love you anyway, though Merlin knows why. Especially Remus. He needs someone like you around."

"To remind him not all of us are model-students like he is?"

"Not quite what I meant, actually," James said. "It's more - " Remus stirred and groaned, one pale hand reaching for his head. "Oh, hullo, Remus. Welcome back to the world of the living. Those bandages are all Sirius', so they're probably all in the wrong places."

"I suppose stags are great at putting on bandages and the like?" Sirius demanded.

"Stags are great at anything, Sirius," James assured him solemnly.

"Just not at running around with a wolf."

"Exactly."

"I'd like some tea, please," Remus said. "If there is any, that is."

"There's plenty, and it's all for you, Moony," Sirius said, rising. "Frankly, I don't understand what you like about the stuff. Give me a good glass of butterbeer any day of the week."

Remus smiled, holding his cup of tea with trembling hands as Sirius rambled on about the merits of butterbeer versus tea and James quietly removed himself from the scene, to see if Peter might need some help with that costume of his.


End file.
